


Beardpunzel

by tindalosBark



Series: Requestland [2]
Category: Colorless (Webcomic)
Genre: Ace learns to knit, Gen, jack you idiot, then shit goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindalosBark/pseuds/tindalosBark
Summary: never teach and idiot to knit amazing stuff





	

It was a well-known fact that Jack loved to knit, it was almost therapeutic for him, the feeling of the yarn between his fingers was relaxing, the light clicking of the needles? Music. He enjoyed that moment of the day where he could pull this knitting basket and do something nice for everyone or just for himself.

So, they day he found and old magazine about pattering skills he grew curious about one of the articles.

MY CHILD HAS ADHD. The article’s tittle read, he knew something about the ADHD, it was a kind of disorder that could affect from kids to adults, he knew that thing was supposed to be diagnosed by a medical expert, but what called his attention was the Activities section.

-If your child is going through any kind of treatment the best thing to do is support your kids, talk to them and make them feel loved and accepted, don’t make a big fuss about anything. Take them out, enroll them in various activities, Psychologist all over the country say, that activities that requires the kid’s attention are a good way to help them out of therapy. Take them out to do sports, to music classes, painting or any other activity you may find useful. And remember, a goal is always a good way to motivate your child to finish a task-

-Any activity that requires attention? – Jack though closing the magazine and leaving it aside

Ace was taken back the moment he saw Jack came into his room dropping his knitting basket into the punk’s bed before showing him a picture of what appeared a knitted Viking helmet.

-Do you like it? - asked the hired boy

-Hell, yeah Jack, it looks nice. You gonna make it for me or what? -

-No, I’m teaching you to make it- not leaving room for discussion Jack sat next to Ace taking a gray ball of yarn -To make this we are going to use a number four hook, and now look carefully at how I make the first row-

For Jack’s surprise Ace stared at his hands, never talking or moving, his attention was focused on him and the hat, so the moment the teen took the offered hook and yarn he could only stare in amazement how fast he kept on knitting on his own, sometimes he would correct Ace telling to be careful when pulling the yarn or if it looked loose. Before he knew it, Ace had almost half the helmet done.

-Alright, that’s it for today, we can take it from here tomorrow- he announced picking up his materials

-What? No Flaps, I’m almost done, we just need to finish the base, right? And do the horns-

-If you are so eager to finish wait ‘til tomorrow and if you mess up anything you will have to wait even more, are we clear-

-Crystal clear- came Ace’s immediate like response

The nest day for Jack surprise, Ace was calmed, he didn’t got into an argument with neither Joki or Hazel, he did his chores and didn’t whine went he got asked to take out the trash. His prize? Finish the hat and began to knit the first horn.

After that life seemed easy, Ace was behaving, and was listening to orders, even after finishing the Viking helmet, Ace and Jack kept finding new things to knit and to keep Ace on the good children lane.

Then one day it happened.

Everyone was having breakfast in almost total silence, Jack was going through some health magazine, Hazel was trying to fish the purple Froot Loops out of her bowl and Joki was barely chewing.

-Why the long face? - Jack asked, eyes never leaving his magazine

-Ace kept the light on until real late in the morning- Joki said, his voice sounding tired -I don’t even know what he was doing-

-Probably trying to comminute with his alien…damn it! Out orange loop…so yeah, alien friends-

-Ohoooooooooo hell now I was watching my sick puberty skills, just check out scrubs-

Everyone turned to look at Ace, who was wearing a ridiculously looking hat with a knitted beard, one of his hand went up to rub at his new “facial hair”.

-Looking hella good, hu? You all are silent, which means my manliness killed you all, this is the power of a true MACHO! Now if you all excuse me, Macho man Ace have stuff to do–

Everyone was silent has he left, waiting for ace to be far away to look back at Jack.

-I will teach him how to knit Hazel you said, nothing bad will come out from this you said, he’s going to learn how to behave YOU FREAKING SAID! -

-You are the reason why I couldn’t sleep, amazing-

For the next days, everything got worst, it didn’t matter how much everyone tried to make him stop, Ace would try and act all manly in front of them, screaming like crazy when a fight was about to take place, in his own words “We was being a macho”.

That’s how the operation “Get rid of the Macho Madness began.

First, they waited for laundry day, so Jack send him and Hazel and out, while they were gone, Joki and him went through Ace’s laundry and his stuff, until they got it, the stupid hat was reduced to shreds. By the time the other two were back the apologies came, the hat was destroyed while it was washing. Ace was torn true, but the accepted the apologies.

By morning everybody thought the macho madness was gone, then he came in, using the Viking helmet with a longer beard attached to it, the damn thing went to the middle of his chest, marking this or so called manliness and making matters worse.

It didn’t matter how many times the hats where destroyed or how much they looked around their home, Ace kept getting new hats with longer beards each time.

It got to the point where Ace’s beard not only touched the ground but would trail after him, this time tho, he wasn’t so gullible this time, he wouldn’t take the damn thing off, and they were so tired that they didn’t tried anymore to end the beard.

True the stupid thing reeked like wet dog and dirt, and it would get tangled in almost everything, but Ace, master of the fake beard said he would control it. Or so he thought.

The sweet smell of freshly baked cupcakes filled his room, he was fast to get on his feet running to the kitchen to grab one of those beauties before Joki and Hazel covered them with icing. The two teenagers heard the crash and when they went to look at what had happened, they say Ace face down on the floor, his bots tangled on the black yarn of his fake beard.

Everyone was silent for the longest time, Hazel was ready to call Jack and tell him to get plastic bags, bleach and a saw, when they heard it.

-Ok I’m done with this shit- a muffled sigh was heard -I’m shaving tomorrow-

And the next day, Ace “shaved” his beard.


End file.
